


The Nanny Protocol

by TheRoseDrew



Series: Ninja Sex Party + Diapers = ♡ [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Danny Sexbang Gets Traumatized, Danny and Brian Take Care Of Each Other, Diapers, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Regeneration, non-consensual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Ninja Brian - for the first time ever - is seriously injured in battle. Danny's plan to get a robot to help him take care of his regenerating best friend backfires in the worst way.





	The Nanny Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay this story has been complete for a couple months now, and its sequel is finally about 5,000-7,000 words away from being finished, so I figured I might as well post this already! I enjoyed writing this so much :) This might be my first ever more than 5,000 words finished story and that's so exciting for me. I hope you think it's a fun, funny, interesting story and enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> It's sequel will feature consenual ABDL between Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang and will be much sweeter, purer, and sexier! So if that's something you'd be interested in, watch out for it. There will be an epilouge after the sequel as well.

Danny had witnessed it.

They were fighting a huge monster, which could somehow produce littler, less deadly monsters by spitting them from its three belly buttons. Of course, the two rockstar badasses of Ninja Sex Party had the upper hand. They'd only ruined a minimal amount of the city and were so relaxed in their fighting that Danny was happily making crude jokes about the disgusting kiju and its disgusting offspring. With the city watching and cheering them on, the two were expertly cutting the monster down; it seemed they'd win. But then, when performing one of their famous finishing moves, the monster spit out one of its little spawns. It caught Danny off guard, and he missed a few notes in his sweet bass solo as the monster, teeth and tentacles bared, came flying at him and he was forced to try to beat it away with his instrument. Ninja Brian was shooting his laser eyes at the monster, but Danny's miss in tune distracted him. As soon as he turned his head to check on his partner, the monster stepped forward with a loud roar and promptly crushed Ninja Brian under foot.

Danny's heart, with Ninja Brian's spine, snapped in half.

Danny managed to shake off the shock just long enough to finish the solo. He played hard, hypnotising the monsters. A beam of energy shot from his bass as he hit a high note. The monster was dessecrated. Danny left its few living offspring for the cops while he ran to Ninja Brian's crushed body.

He poked around hesitantly, not sure what was what. Where was the wrist? The throat? Where did he check for a heartbeat? Wait, shit, oh my god, shit- was that...was that Ninja Brian's still beating heart?

Okay, okay, Danny would take it.

Danny managed, holding in tears and vomit, to get Ninja Brian to their space time machine. They teleported home and Ninja Brian was put on bed rest.

When Dan went to check on him later that night, Ninja Brian was thankfully already regenerating. His body was straightening out again, his muscles growing and his spine aligning once more. If Danny held absolutely still, he could even be able to see the tiny movements as the ninja's body once again developed. He was still a misshapen lump of meat and bone, but he seemed to be holding strong.

To say the least, Danny was terrified. His mind didn't seem to be able to process the situation, and he was stony and emotionless when he finally called Egoraptor and Mortemer, he and Ninja Brian's closest friends. They picked up on the first ring, unsurprisingly. Ego's voice was strong, soft, and full of concern.

"Hey, Danny boy. I saw what happened on the news. How are you holding up?"

Danny let out a sigh of relief, feeling himself calm just a bit from hearing his close friend's voice. "Fine. I'm fine. I...he's regenerating, but I don't know how to feed him or how to bathe him or do anything while he's like this. This has never happened to us before. I-I..." Danny's voice rose just slightly in pitch as his heart sped up. The reality of the situation was setting in, weighing down on him and slowly crushing his lungs. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Hey, hey, D, it'll be okay. Calm down, sweetheart." That was Mortemer. Her sweet voice seemed to soothe Danny's pounding heart, but it wasn't enough. Danny felt tears pricking to his eyes.

"I've never even seen him get hit in battle before. Like, he never had more than a few cuts, man. And now... I just don't know what to do without him. I can't cook for myself o-or fucking protect the house while Ninja Brian is under. Will he even w-wake up when his body's done regenerating? And how long will it even take? Fuck, this has never happened to us..."

"I hear you, I hear you," came Ego's comforting voice. Danny could hear him scratch his beard in thought and he tried to focus on what he could hear through the phone rather than the unwelcoming silence in his own home.

"Hey, you know what, babe? Remember when you broke both your arms and I got a Helper Bot to help me take care of you? Maybe that'll be a good idea for Danny!" Morty exclaimed, sounding a little far away through the transmission.

"Woah, babe, that's a great idea. Danny look, there are these things called Helper Bots! They're different kinds of them: sex bots, nanny bots, ect. ect. Well, we got a Medic Bot for a couple months ago, and it was great! Super state of the art and all that. You should get one to help you take care of Bri and yourself. I'm sure it'll know what to do with a body regenerating on that scale, and how to cook and all that stuff." Egoraptor explained with the tone of a professor, his words gentle and soothing. Everything he was saying seemed to make so much sense, and Danny found the threatening panic attack rolling slowly off of his weary shoulders. "Yeah...okay, yeah. Sounds awesome."

"Nice, man. I'll send you the link to their website. You order one today and it should come by Wednesday."

Cool, two days from now. Danny nodded to himself and took another deep breath. He didn't want to hang up, if he did, he'd have to go back to check on Ninja Brian and once again face the reality of what was going on. Fuck, he didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He _couldn't_.

"W-wait, can you guys stay the night? Y'know...for a comforting threesome...?"

Ego gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, we'd be happy to stay tonight, D. Be over in like an hour."

"Bye, Danny!" Morty called, and with that the service cut out and Danny was left with his thoughts and a near corpse in the next room.

~

The threesome was had, the bot was ordered. However, on Wednesday, Mortemer and Egoraptor were still there. The two had stayed to check on Ninja Brian's development so Danny wouldn't have to, and Danny showed them his gratitude by dropping to his knees to give either of them oral whenever possible. But, when there was a knock on the door Wednesday afternoon and a big box sitting alone outside Danny's door, Morty and Ego suddenly had to go.

"It's not that difficult to power up. You'll be fine." Morty gave her peptalk as she followed Ego to the front door.

Danny didn't answer, just watched them scurry off with a pout and crossed arms.

"You know we don't want to go, but we have a home and cats to tend to. We'll be back in a couple days to check on you guys," Ego said apologetically. They each gave a moping Danny a kiss before they rushed to their space ship and shot off back home to their space mansion.

"Assholes," Danny grumbled as he shut the door behind them with a pout of frustration and turned to the box Ego has graciously moved to the living room. It was even taller than Sexbang, nearly seven feet tall in height. It was a solid white box, with Danny and Brian's address and a return address stamped to it, as well as the words 'Helper Bot, To Help You Do The Things You Don't Want To' in multicolor bubble letters.

Danny read the label aloud before, brandishing a kitchen knife, he cut into the box.

It was everything he had expected, really. A robot-androgynous in its looks and figure- stood there. Of course, it was a humanoid bot, with a skin tone of no identifiable race. It wore a grey wife beater and small bottoms. Danny could assume it came with clothes of its own.

Unsure where to start, Danny felt the bot's chest for an on button or switch. He dragged his fingers along the very very believably real skin, until he discovered the button that poked out from the robot's stomach just where a belly button should be.

Oh, a _belly button_. Clever.

Danny pushed the button and no time seemed to pass before the robot's body expanded with electricity. It was almost like Danny could see the bot fill up, and then its eyes opened and green light pooled out of the sockets.

"Hello! I am Nanny Bot X, but you may rename me as you wish," the robot suddenly greeted, "I am here to service you as best and as completely as I can. What is your name, sir?"

Danny startled. He blinked slowly but then his charming smile returned. "Um, I'm Danny Sexbang."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sexbang. And where is the little Sexbang?"

Danny cocked an eyebrow. That seemed...weird. But, he didn't really have a choice but go along, for Brian's sake. He cleared his throat and pointed to the back hallway. "Ninja Brian's in his room. He's on bed rest. If you wanna see him, I can show you?"

"Yes please, Sir." The robot gave a smile that wasn't at all robotic. Despite its monotone voice, the robot emoted like a human. It was enough to help Danny calm at the thought of seeing Brian's mangled body again. He hadn't seem him in nearly two days and only knew how well he was coming along based on Ego and Morty's descriptions of the body. He would rather do anything than see his ninja in that state again.

"A-actually, how about a quick tour of the house first, Nan? Is it cool if I just call you Nan?" Without waiting for a response, Danny headed in the opposite direction of the bedroom. Nanny followed behind happily with an eager, "Of course, sir!"

First, they arrived at the kitchen. It was massive, stocked full of food in each and every beautiful cabinet. It was a kitchen made for serving huge numbers of people, specifically people who would grow very hungry after expelling all their energy in a intense orgy. Too bad it wasn't really put to use often.

"What a lovely kitchen," Nanny complimented. The robot beamed and traveled to the refrigerator to investigate their food. Danny didn't quite understand why, but he let it do as it chose, standing back to watch silently. Some few moments went by where the only sound that could be heard was the faint robotic sounds of Nanny's insides working, beeping, processing, and moving, then the robot's head popped up behind the fridge door. "Sir, where is Little Sexbang's food?" The robot asked, curious but still smiling a dazling smile.

"Oh, uh. I was kind of hoping you could help me with that. I'm not quite sure what to get him, yet," Danny confessed. He had to admit he felt a little ashamed at his lack of capability. He awkwardly scratched through his hair.

"Hmm, I see." The robot frowned for a moment, but then its grin was back as soon as it left. "Well, I'm sure something can be prepared for tonight, yes? It seems that you have an incredible knowledge of the culinary arts."

"The...the what?" Danny cocked an eyebrow, and he found the robot laughing at him. He was surprised at how real and alive its laughter sounded. Danny wondered briefly if the bot would work as a sex bot as well.

"Of cooking, sir!" The robot said lightheartedly.

"Oh! Oh no, no I wasn't really the chef in the house. I don't know how to cook. Or really do anything. I was only able to eat because I had someone over to take care of things, yesterday. That's kind of why I need you here..." Danny gave an awkward laugh, smiling hesitantly at the robot again. But this time, Nanny did not smile back. It seemed to be glaring Danny down. Danny almost swore he could hear the sound of gears turning in the bot's head, and he felt a lump of fear rising in his chest. "...um, Nan?"

"Do not worry about me, Danny. I am only thinking." Still, the robot's smile did not return, though its voice was kind and gentle. "Ahh, so I have been instructed to take care of you until this Ninja Brian awakens, yes?"

"Sort of, but there's more to it-"

Danny felt his insides stirr as Nanny approached him and grabbed his hand, cutting him off. "I want you to take me to Ninja Brian, now." It spoke calmly. Danny swallowed hard and found he could only nod. He led the robot to the Ninja Brian's room silently. He was scared of what would happen if he refused. Not that he wouldn't just regenerate if the robot chose to kill him for his disobedience - that was guaranteed - it was just something in the way it spoke, in the way it looked at Danny, that compelled him to obey.

That fear of the robot was slowly masked by anxiety as they grew closer and closer to Ninja Brian's room. Danny did not want to see his body broken and twisted like that again. His palms began to sweat and, before he realized it, his hands were shaking hard in the robot's hold. The broken sob that shook Danny's shoulders was what finally caught the bot's attention. The two stopped cold, right outside Ninja Brian's door, and Danny found the robot grabbing his chin in its sturdy fingers.

Surprisingly, the robot's hands were not cold, not exactly. They lacked that natural warmth that humans have in their bodies, but his hands did not startle Danny from the lack of heat. In fact, the temperature of the robot's skin was almost a comforting cool against Danny's skin.

Even so, Danny found himself trying to jerk his neck away. "Stop! What are you doing?" He yelled, both of his hands gripping Nanny's to try to pry its fingers away. Though Nanny's grip was not tight, it was obvious Danny was getting no where, and the robot's hold did not loosen in the slightest. The bot only frowned at Danny's behavior, harder than before. It made Danny falter in his struggling, but he didn't truly stop.

"Danny, please do not struggle. I am trying to scan you for possible injuries or ailments. You were crying mere moments before and, as your Nanny Bot, it is my job to investigate why."

"I wasn't crying," Danng bit back. He struggled harder. He was right, there had been no tears, just hard sobbing and anxiety. He was revolted at the idea of seeing Brian's body, terrified as well. He didn't want to see the strongest man he knew in that situation, beaten down like that, crushed as if a small flea. He knew Ninja Brian was better than that, and the idea of him being so weak make Danny want to vomit.

"Let me go! Fucking, let me go!" He pleaded, pushing against the bot's chest. "I don't want to go in there, I don't want to see!"

"Danny, you must stop this tantrum. I do not desire to make you go anywhere. You must listen to me, Daniel." The bot said, its voice sweet and soothing. But Danny did not stop fighting. He was convinced the robot's programming was seriously fucked up and that fear of it returned at full force, multiplied by his anxiety.

It was when he noticed Nanny had stopped moving all together that he stopped struggling. Its green eyes were glowing and flashing weird colors. Danny bit his lip, a little frightened now, and once again tried to tug his wrist away, but when he did, he felt a strong arm swoop around his waist and hoist him upwards.

"H-hey! What the fuck!"

Nanny did not respond. It was as if the robot did not hear Danny at all. It placed Danny's still squirming figure on its hip, as if Danny was a huge, lanky five year old. Danny froze completely as he was adjusted. His mind didn't seem to be able to comprehend the situation, and then the rocking happened, and Danny's brain really short circuited.

"Hush, Daniel. You may cease your tantrum now. Nanny does not want to harm you in anyway," the bot spoke softly. Despite the robotic rhythm to the robot's speaking, it sounded so sincere, so caring. Danny found, despite how frightened he was in that moment, the robot's soothing speech was actually...calming him down.

"I...wh-what are you...?" Danny attempted to speak, but he did not know what to say. He couldn't pull away from the robot, its strong arms had Danny pinned to its chest as it rubbed his back slowly.

"You were throwing a tantrum, Daniel. Nanny had to find a way to calm its little one down before you got too fussy." The robot all but cooed. Danny remained too baffled to speak. He made a soft noise as the bot switched to bouncing him on his hip, instead of the steady rocking the bot had been doing before.

The robot walked the other way, back towards the living room, and Danny suddenly remembered what was going on. "Wait, stop. Stop it, Nanny," he said as he pushed again against the robot's chest.

Nanny shushed him in its melodious voice and dropped him onto the sofa with a small smile. "My scanners indicate you have been getting very little sleep. Taking a nap will ease your grumpiness, dear." Danny let the robot push him onto his back, too confused to fight. The robot laid the fleece throw from the back of the couch over Dan and tucked him in tightly.

"There there. Much better, yes, Daniel? We will not let you skip naptime again," the robot said, its tone slightly scolding. It smiled at Dan, brushed some of his curls from his eyes, and then turned around to head back down the hall. From his place on the sofa, Danny could see the robot stop in front of Ninja Brian's room and reach for the handle to the door.

Danny watched, still dumbfounded, as the robot slipped inside, closing the door behind it.

"What the hell..." Danny whispered to himself. His body seemed to finally regain control of itself, and he found himself sitting up in a near trance. "What the hell..." he murmured again. Danny slumped back, resting his head against the cusions as he looked up at the ceiling. Were these helper bots supposed to behave like that? He didn't think so.

He needed to call Ego.

Danny stood up in a daze of confusion and made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone from where it sat on the bed immediately and dialed Egoraptor's number as he sat down.

At the last second, Egoraptor answered.

"Did you have to think about whether you wanted to talk to me or not?" Danny frowned.

"Mort and I are busy, what's up?" Ego said hurriedly. Danny could hear...something taking place in the background, so he hurried up.

"Um, so my robot, um...it like picked me up and tried to put me to sleep. I think it thought I was a baby or something...?"

"...And?"

Danny gave a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes. "You aren't listening to me. Put Morty on the phone."

"Can't; we're busy-" Danny heard the definite sound of a seventh dimension demon screeching and suddenly understood "-sounds like you got the wrong kind of bot, man. You got a Nanny Bot. You needed a Medic Bot. Just return it and don't order the wrong thing this time."

"But, Ninja Brian can't wait another two days while I order another bot-!"

"Then keep that one, man! Look, I really gotta go, but we'll be over tomorrow, okay? You decide what you're going to do." The phone cut out suddenly and Danny huffed angrily. He tossed the phone on the bed and stood up. He took a deep breath, ready to head back out to find Nanny.

He almost screamed when he turned around and saw, standing there with its same loving smile, Nanny. The bot gave a small wave.

"Hello there, Danny." It greeted, "Have you finished your nap already?"

Danny gulped. The way the bot looked at him made him feel like he was shrinking under its gaze. He bit his lip before speaking. His voice came out nervous, though he didn't know why. "Look, Nan...I...I ordered the wrong version of helper robot. I needed a medic and instead I got you."

The robot gave a small nod, curiously and robotically tilting its head. "Yes, I am a Nanny Bot. Does this displease you?"

"Y-yeah. We needed a Medic Bot, y'know? To be able to help Ninja Brian and like take care of him when he's done regenerating and stuff, not just to help me out." Danny cleared his throat, unable to meet the bot's eyes. "You should go get back in your box so I can return you...."

Nanny frowned at Danny's words, but it was different this time. This time, the bot's face reflected sorrow. Danny could hardly believe how well the bot emoted, for he found he empathized with it.

"You wish to return me? Have I done something wrong, Daniel?"

"No, no," Danny said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the robot as he spoke. "You were doing what you're programmed to do. It's just not what we need. I think we gotta return you," he explained.

Nanny's eyes did not turn angry. In fact, its sorrow seemed to worsten, even though the robot only nodded obediently. "Yes... I must first report that I have scanned Ninja Brian. He is in bad shape. All of his ribs are shattered, and his skull is badly fractured. His pelvis is in two peices, and his organs seem to be squashed and...reorganized, but he is still alive and healing at a rapid pace." Nanny read its report sadly, but still with an air of professionalism.

"Really?" Danny cracked a tiny smile. That was much better than what Egoraptor said the day before. At least now, Ninja Brian had a brain again as well as skin and a reorganized skeleton.

"Yes, Danny. He should be healed completely by Saturday morning, according to my calculations, sir. I would suggest moving his body to the tub so he may stay hydrated. It would be best to do that by tonight. Now, I will return to my box and power off, if you wi-"

"Wait!" Danny chewed his lip and looked away. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but: "I need you to um...to move Ninja Brian to the tub. I can't, I'm not...I'm not strong enough."

Nanny watched Danny for a split second, as if expecting him to take it back, before the bot began to grin wide. It seemed overjoyed at receiving a proper command. "Yes, yes, Danny, I will. First, may I suggest that I make you dinner? My scanners report that you have not eaten in nearly two days and you have not slept for approximately thirty-eight hours."

Though Danny wanted to deny, to make the robot do one task and be back to the box, his stomach growled before he could begin to object. "No-" he started, but Nanny cut him off completely.

"You are too hungry for objections, Daniel. I shall make you a meal, and then move Ninja Brian."

Danny opened his mouth to speak again, but the bot had hurried away to the kitchen, paying Danny absolutely no mind.

Danny's stomach twisted as he followed the robot, but not because he was afraid or nervous. He just felt so out of control when it was there. The robot's mannerisms up to this point- especially the way it kept called him 'Daniel'- made Danny feel so very...small.

~

The robot made Danny dinner and it was undoubtedly delicious. When the meal of mashed sweet potatoes and cut up steak, fit with a glass of apple juice was placed in front of Danny, he nearly shoved it off the table in discontent, but once he'd taken the first bite, which was only done because Nanny had nagged and nagged until Danny tried it, Danny could not stop eating. He'd finished his meal with a burp and drank his juice when Nanny had reminded him to do so. He ended up with food on his nice kimono and his face, and even managed to get some of it in his hair, but Danny paid no mind to it when he finished.

"Okay! I'm done eating; you can go put Ninja Brian in the tub now and then get back in the box."

Nanny seemed to pay Danny absolutely no mind. The bot was humming a song as it wiped down the dinning table. Danny felt frustration bubble in his chest at being ignored. He spoke again, a bit louder this time. His tone was curt. "Nanny, go move Ninja Brian."

Nanny, still smiling, turned to look at Dan as if finally remembering he was there. Its smile was relaxed and sweet. The bot obviously did not hear the anger in Danny's voice.

"Of course, Daniel." The robot agreed dismissively before returning to humming.

"Do not call me 'Daniel'." Danny murmured grumpily. The bot was starting to get on his nerves. But, again, Nanny did not bother to answer him. Danny watched with an angry pout as Nanny rinsed off the towel it was using to wipe the table then stalked toward Danny with the still damp cloth. Before Danny even knew what was happened, Nanny had his chin in hand again and was wiping his face with the towel.

"Wh-what the hell!?" Danny barked, struggling against the robot's hold. This time, Nanny let him go without a struggle, but the pleased look the bot wore told Dan he had managed to get him clean in that short amount of time. "What the fuck, man? You don't just fucking wipe a dude's face out of no where!" Danny blushed, wiping the moisture from the towel off his face with the back of his hand.

"Oh, haha. I'm sorry. Your face was just very messy, Daniel." Nanny gave its charming and relaxing smile. That, and the name 'Daniel' once again made Danny's stomach churn. He grimaced as he angrily stood. "This is so fucking stupid. Just go run Brian's bath water or get back in the box you got here in!" Danny yelled. He gestured into the living room at the box, breathing harshly in his anger and embarrassment.

Nanny seemed surprised at Danny's outburst. This time, the bot did not make light. It gave a small bow and frowned with absolute seriousness. "I will run the bath now," it promised with a bow of its head before leaving in the direction of the bathroom.

Danny was still breathing heavy when the bot left. He didn't dare move until he heard the water running and could assume what was being promised was finally getting finished. He wanted to make his way to his bedroom, but he did not want to see Ninja Brian's motionless body being carried by Nanny. The thought of it made him sick.

So Danny sat on the sofa and waited. He waited until he heard the water cease to run, and then he waited a few minutes after that to give Nanny the time to move Ninja Brian. When he was sure it was done, he stood up again. He took a deep breath and began on his trek to his bedroom, planning to retire for the night. He realized how tired he was some hours ago, and now he was even more exhausted from fighting with that stupid robot. He needed sleep. He was full, and now he just needed to be able to crawl in bed and rest until Saturday morning, when his Ninja Brian would be back. Yeah...that sounded awesome.

Danny smiled to himself, but his smile quickly faltered when he saw that the robot had left the bathroom door open, and not just a crack. The entirety of the bathroom could be seen. Danny knew if he passed it, he'd see him there. He'd see his Ninja lying in a tiny pool of water, looking tiny himself. He couldn't stand that sight, but be needed his bed. He needed sleep. He had no choice but to pass it, so he took a deep breath, closed his eyes hard, and scurried by-!

Wait.

Danny immediately circled back and poked his head inside of the bathroom. That's what he thought; there had been no one in there, no bodies floating in the tub. Although the bathtub was full, it was full of bubbles and warm water that released steam into the air. This what not what Danny expected Ninja Brian had to soak in. Especially when there were rubber ducks floating in the water as well, which there were. Now he knew ordering that bot _seriously_ was a mistake.

Danny stood there curiously examining the bath water just long enough for Nanny to sneak up behind him.

"Hello, Daniel," the bot greeted him cheerfully.

Danny screamed, he turned around with fear in his eyes. "What are you doing!? You scared me!" He shouted, gripping his chest as his heart pounded.

Nanny laughed cheerfully. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I did not mean to frighten you."

Danny glared. He was getting a headache from this robot. "Whatever, man. Just, don't do that again." Seeing his chance, Danny suddenly turned to point to the bath water. "What's this?" He asked almost angrily, though his question was mostly out of curiosity.

"Oh, I ran, for you, a bath, Daniel!"

"M-me?" Danny blushed giving the robot a glare of confusion, "what the hell; why?"

"My scanners report that you have not had a proper bath in well over a week."

Danny blushed. He crossed his arms, and looked away as his cheeks singed red. "I wash myself all the time."

"I'm sure, dear, but you do not do it properly." Nanny responded with its same smile, "which is why I ran you a bath, of course."

"With rubber ducks in it?" Danny questioned, giving his floating toys a small glare. What kind of game was this robot playing?

"Yes. They were in the cabinet and I assumed they were yours and not Ninja Brian's. Now, shall you get in?"

Danny gave the robot an incredulous look. "What? No, no I won't get in. I asked you to put Ninja Brian in and go away! You said you would!"

The bot held its happy smile as usual, ignoring Danny's anger. "What I said was 'I will run the bath'. That is not guaranteeing the bath would be for Ninja Brian."

Danny wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something at the bot's stupid, happy face. He wanted to be angry, he could feel it bubbling inside of him, but he was too fucking exhausted. Every bone in his body begged for his bed, for sleep. He couldn't continue this fight.

"You fucking asshole, I'm too tired. I can't take a bath, okay? I'll fall asleep. I can't take a stupid, fucking bath."

Nanny smiled like it knew, and to be fair, it probably did. "I will not let you fall asleep, dear Daniel." He bot spoke softly. There was something in its voice Danny had not heard before. Something very sweet that made Danny's stomach ache. The bot stepped forward to reach for the tie on Danny's kimono. Danny could not continue this fight.

"I...I just want you to take care of Ninja Brian. I just want someone to take care of him," Danny protested. He weakly slapped the bot's hands away to undo the tie himself. "I'll do it, just take of Brian afterwards, please..."

"Worry not, dear. I'll take of the little ninja soon enough."

Nanny's voice was still soft, so soft Danny could barely hear it. But Danny didn't question it anymore. He undressed and dropped into the warm water. "Go...Ninja Brian...please..." Danny murmured as he laid back in the warm water.

Nanny grinned its grin and nodded. It handed Danny a washcloth before it left the room to tend to the unconscious ninja.

Danny tried to wash himself as best he could, but within minutes, he fell asleep in the warm embrace of the soothing bathwater.

\--------------  
The next morning, Danny woke up in bed.

He sat up sluggishly, feeling warm somehow. He touched his stomach and realized he was actually wearing clothing. He gave a small frown at this, he usually slept naked. He climbed out of bed with a small yawn, and as he turned to see himself in a dog onesie, complete with a hood, he remember just where he was when he fell asleep that night.

"So much for not letting me fall asleep," Danny grumbled to himself. He looked around groggily and noticed the wall beside his bed was bare. He tiltled his head, letting his mind whirl for a moment before he realized. "Where's my fucking bass?" He grumbled tiredly. He stood up, deciding to look for it, but then suddenly remember he'd fallen asleep, leaving that robot with Ninja Brian.

Danny darted out of the room.

His first instinct was not to find the robot (though he was upset that it removed him from the tub and dressed him that night!) his first instinct was to find his ninja.

Anxious and not truly believing the robot would have followed through in moving Ninja Brian, Danny darted immediately to the bathroom. The door slammed against the wall as Danny threw it open, but instantly, Danny felt guilty for making the loud noise, because there Ninja Brian was, floating peacefully and looking human again. Danny could almost pretend that his partner was asleep, and he almost convinced his mind that he was, but in the three millennia he and Ninja Brian had been together, he'd never seen the ninja sleep. At least, not with his eyes closed.

That was okay though, because he was okay. He was healing. Danny could bring himself to look at his best friend again. It was okay.

Danny gave a wobbly smile and closed the door. He let out a big sigh of relief before turning to make his way to the kitchen. In his joy, he'd forgotten all about the robot, which is why he nearly screamed when he saw it standing there in the kitchen, fixing breakfast.

"What. The. Hell," Danny whispered to himself.

Nanny was standing over the stove, cooking. Though startling, that was not a total surprise. What shocked Danny first was that the kitchen was spotless; he'd never seen it so clean. The second anomaly that caught his breath and attention was the huge blue highchair sitting at the end of the table for him. It read 'Dear Daniel' across its backboard in cursive letters. Worst of all, the name seemed to be hand-painted. The whole highchair had to have been build over night, but it looked crisp and professional.

"I...uhh..." Danny swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He hoped he made his disgust obvious on his face so Nanny could get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Good morning, Daniel." Nanny chirpped.

Danny swallowed and nervously ran a hand through his tangled curls. "I...uh...Nanny, what the fuck is this?" He asked just as the robot finished preparing the meal.

Humming a soft lullabye, the bot shoveled up eggs and pancakes out of sizzling pans. It arranged the food -along with some sliced fruit- very nicely on a small, decorated plate and set it down in the tray of the blue highchair. Danny could only watch, dumbfounded and for the first time, genuinely frightened by the robot. He watched silently as the robot stretched out one of its arms to grab a blue cup - a blue _sippy cup_ Danny realized with horror - and set it neatly in the highchair's cupholder.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bot was satisfied with the way it had set down the food, and it turned to Danny.

"Good morning, Dear Daniel! It's no time to worry about anything, sweetheart; Nanny was just fixing up a few things that Ninja Brian didn't have for you already. You must eat breakfast now. I made scrambled eggs and fixed you some nice, organic apple juice that I bought for you." Nanny beamed and extended an arm to teasingly touch a finger to Danny's nose, making the "boop" sound effect as it did in a way that made Danny feel like he was suffocating. The sudden touch seemed to bring Danny back to reality, and he took a step back.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered. He tried to keep himself from shaking but he could do nothing but shiver. This didn't feel real. "I told you to power off! We don't fucking need this!" He yelled. He wanted to run from the robot, from all this, but he couldn't leave it with Ninja Brian in the house all alone.

"Yes, I know what you said, Daniel, but I can not accept it. I know you are unfit to live alone without Ninja Brian to take care of you. You shouldn't be expected to provide readily for you both. You do not clean your home, and very rarily clean your own body lest there is an occasion. You are incapable of creating a meal or ingesting it without making a mess, and you throw tantrums when you do not achieve your way."

Danny felt himself shrinking under the robot's analysis. It made Danny feel so much...lesser, even though the bot's voice was still sweet, steady and without judgement.

"Daniel, according to my observations, you need someone to watch over you completely, like Ninja Brian did before. Nanny will stay to guarantee you the best and most fun experience while your caregiver, Ninja Brian, heals."

Danny scowled at Nanny's words. He could feel a little pang in his chest but he didn't know if it was from guilt, embarrassement, or plain discontent because he knew he really couldn't solely provide for Ninja Brian. What was this, a way for the robot to torture him? To degrade him?

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am an adult. Ninja Brian never put me in highchairs," Danny said, his voice suddenly gaining some fighting strength. He stomped close to the chair to grab the sippy cup, deciding in his mind to throw it away, but he was stopped abruptly by the robot grabbing his wrist.

"Aww, are you hungry, dear? There is no need to fuss, Nanny will feed you."

Danny didn't have the chance to pull his hand away before he was lifted into the air by his waist. He struggled against the bot's hold, but he couldn't break free. And suddenly, he was set down in the highchair.

"Fucking stop! Let me go!"

"I'm afraid you need this, Daniel." Nanny hummed. It smiled, its eyes glowing warm. "Even if Ninja Brian did not use highchairs, you said yourself that you need someone to feed you, did you not? I cannot copy exactly what Ninja Brian does, little one." Nanny gave a small laugh and fondly shook its head. It made Danny want to scream. 

Danny felt his system flood with anger. He shoved the plate of food off the highchair's tray and gave a satisfied huff as the plate shattered and food splattered across the previously spotless tile floor. "Stop this! Ninja Brian doesn't treat me like his kid!"

Nanny barely reacted. Its smile was still there and still quite bright. The bot stroked Danny's curls even as he tried to jerk his head away. "Poor, little one. You are awfully fussy this morning. What is it? Are you sick, Daniel?" The bot cooed. It materialized a thermometer from seemingly thin air and it popped it into Danny's mouth. Danny felt his face heating up. He tried to push it out with its tongue, but the bot set one hand on his neck and held it there firmly.

Danny thought the torture would never end, but after only a few seconds he was let go and Nanny checked the thermometer with a hum. "No, no fever. Did you have an accident, dear?" The bot cooed. 

"N-no, I...no!" Danny froze. He shook his head slowly. It looked at Danny as if he was just am immature toddler fussing because he just couldn't understand.

"Stutter bugs are usually lying," Nanny cooed as it pet Danny's head. "Come, dear Daniel. Nanny will get you all cleaned up and then you can have breakfast."

Danny felt himself begin to cry as the robot lifted him again and set him on its hip. He felt so helpless against the android's manhandling. He knew he couldn't fight it off; he could do nothing but hope for pity now. "I didn't- I-I didn't piss myself, man," he tried hard to explain, but he was nearly sobbing now, and that was probably only helping the robot's case.

"Oh! You didn't have an accident, did you?" The bot chirped, suddenly convinced. It patted Danny's butt twice, making him almost gag at the intruding touch. "You aren't wet, Daniel."

Danny nodded hurriedly, still openly crying to the point he could barely speak. "S-see? I d-didn't p-piss mys-self! I can hold my piss, I can take care of myself! I'm an adult!" He whined desperately. He weakly kicked his legs to be let down, and stopped with a pathetic whimper when Nanny began to rock him.

"I'm not certain of that, Daniel," the robot murmured, "you become more like a child each minute. I refuse to believe Ninja Brian took care of you but did not diaper you when you behaved this way," the bot tsked. Danny felt his heart sink lower each time he was bounced on the robot's steel hip, "I'm afraid it's essential I do this so I do not have to clean up peepee later."

Danny thought his face would melt away, it was so hot. He sniffled as his fat tears ran down his face and hid his face in the robot's neck, his last attempt to make his reality disappear. "St-stop, please," he whimpered, but he was ignored as the robot carried him to the living room. Danny didn't look up again, terrified by what he knew he would see. Diapers. The thing was going to put him in diapers.

He sniffled hard and clung to Nanny. It tried to set him down on the couch, but Danny would not let go. With a soft, robotic laugh, the robot just continued to bounce him. "Aww, sweetie. It's okay to be shy, but Nanny is doing this for your own good," it cooed. It knelt down and Danny could hear it open a package and take out a rustling diaper. He whimpered hard as the robot laid it out and then reached for the zipper of his onesie. "C'mon, little one. Let Nanny get you nice and comfy in a diaper."

"N-no," he protested weakly even as the robot pried him off with its superior strength.

"Now, now, Danny. If you continue with this fussing Nanny will have no choice but to punish you. Please, lay back and be a good boy." The robot frowned and Danny could clearly hear the disappointment in its voice. The word "punish" made him shiver. He was frightened to stone. At that moment, the bot took the chance to undress him faster than he could realize and push him down on his back.

"There you go, little one. Now stay nice and quiet. Think of how happy Ninja Brian will be to see his little one taken care of so well when he awakens to play with you again."

Nanny had a hand on Danny's chest that left him stuck. Realizing he could do nothing, Danny no longer fought. He sniffled quietly, keeping down the tears as he tried to do what the robot demanded. He kept his eyes on different areas of the spotless living room (the Nanny bot must have cleaned it) and thought of Ninja Brian. Though he was mortified to think of what would happen if the ninja discovered him like this, being forced into a diaper, he also felt a little comfort in the idea that Brian would be happy to see him either way. He sniffled and sniffled, imagining his ninja giving him a sturdy high-five and shattering this stupid robot to pieces. He just wanted Ninja Brian back so him could save him from this hell. He knew he would; Ninja Brian always did.

"Aww, I see you're behaving yourself now?" Nanny cooed as it grabbed the diaper again. Danny wasn't wearing underwear, he never did, and now all the bot had to do was slip the diaper under his bottom. With Danny completely limp, the robot relaxed and began to hum again as it lifted Danny's hips and placed the diaper under them. Danny managed to keep from crying as the diaper was secured around him, suffocating his cock and expanding layers thick around his ass. He felt so stupid, so helpless just laying there, but he knew when Nanny zipped him up and lifted him again that he'd rather have just laid there waiting for Brian rather than be forced to continue with the robot's fantasies.

"Good boy!" The robot cheered as it set Danny on its hip and began to bounce him again. So he did the one thing that would at least let him pretend this all wasn't happening: Danny clung to the robot again and hid his face in its neck. He tried hard to drown it all out.

"Now, let's get some food in you. Back to your highchair, little dear!" The bot sing-songed as it carried Danny back. It set him down in the highchair, and this time, Danny did not fight it. He sat up straighter, watching the robot with eyes that stung with both hatred and tears.

"Now, now, Nanny must first clean up this little mess you made, dear, then I may fix your breakfast again. Is there something else you would enjoy better than pancakes, little one?" The robot cooed.

Danny frowned. It all seemed to be going so fast, the robot had pulled the ground from under his feet, but even so- even though he was a man who was just forced into a highchair after just just being forced into a diaper, he seemed to perk up at the promise of receiving any breakfast he wanted. He stayed silent for a few moments, debating whether be should encourage this behavior in the robot, before he slyly mumbled, "Just eggs..."

"Hmm?" Nanny gave Danny its sweet grin as it threw away the swept up mess.

"Just eggs, please." Danny asked a little louder, not meeting the robot's eyes.

"Oh no, just eggs won't do, dear. You need a balanced breakfast, so how about a nice meaty omelet with an orange, Daniel? How does that sound?"

"I...I-I don't like oranges..."

"Apple slices it is then?"

It took Danny a few moments to realize the robot was asking him, but when he did, he gave a small and shy nod.

"Coming right up!" The robot announced with a silly grin as it washed its hands. The bot materialized a chef's hat from no where and put it on as it moved towards the stove again. The bot posed in a silly way with it on, and Danny found a bit of laughter somehow bubbling out his chest even in this situation. He turned his eyes away, however, refusing to let the robot entertain him. He felt frightened and inferior to this thing, he wouldn't let it make him feel safe after all it's done.

The kitchen was quiet as Nanny cooked. Though Nanny attempted conversation a handful of times, Danny refused to play the robot's games. The knowledge that Ninja Brian was to wake up soon was haunting him. He felt so many things at once when he imagined his best friend's return, but one thing was very apparent in each vision. Ninja Brian would have to see Danny like this, in diapers and a doll to this robot. It was enough to make Danny once again tear up, his stomach lurching hard with anxiety. He didn't think he'd be able to eat anything like this.

"Um...N-Nanny?"

"Yes, darling?" The robot cooed sweetly. The food was nearly done.

"Can I...can I please go back to wearing my real clothes b-before Ninja Brian wakes up?" Danny asked. His voice was soft and pleading. He just needed to know when this could end.

"Hmm...Ninja Brian can dress you in something different when he wakes up, can't he?"

"N-no! No, he can't! Ninja Brian doesn't dress me!" Danny exclaimed. He kicked his feet in the highchair but found there was no way for him to escape. He wiped his eyes as he once again began to cry softly. "Please...I don't want him to see me like this," he whimpered.

Nanny gave him a look of sympathy as it again fixed him a plate of food. It brought his steaming breakfast to him and sat it on the tray in front of him before extending a arm to thumb Danny's tears away. "Hm, I suppose since he allowed you to stay in big boy clothes before my arrival, you may wear them at a later time. Right now, Nanny needs you to accept that you will not be undressed for the rest of the day and cease this crying. Do you understand, dear?" The bot cooed so softly, it was nearly a whisper.

Danny gave a hopeful nod and tried hard to stop crying, biting his lip to keep his sobs in. Nanny smiled at him and he felt his inside ache as the robot began to cut up his omelet. "So you can be a good boy?" Nanny teased.

Danny didn't respond, rubbing his socked feet together shyly as he watched his food be cut for him. He felt very different now. Something wasn't right and he knew it. His drive to fight against the robot was slowly dissipating. He felt too weak to defend himself now. Fuck, he just wanted Ninja Brian.

"Nanny?" Danny whispered just as the bot finished its task. It stabbed a cheesy, meaty piece of omelet onto the fork for Danny and held it to his lips.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you check on Ninja Brian, please?"

Nanny gave a small smile. It gently nudged the food against Danny's lips. "Will you eat all of your breakfast, please?" It echoed his tone teasingly. Danny wanted to cry again, but he simply opened his mouth for the food. He watched the robot's face as he was fed. If it saw the tears collecting in his eyes, and the way they burned red after so many fits, it didn't react to them. The robot treated him truly as if he had the brain of a small child stuck inside an adult body.

Danny was obedient, opening his mouth for more food after every forkful he was fed. He was trying to gain Nanny's favor in hopes of persuading the robot to go check up on Ninja Brian. His mind was so quiet now that Danny wasn't even thinking about the possibility of escape if he got Nanny to leave. All he could think about was Ninja Brian and making sure he would be okay.

"Nanny, n-now will you go see Ninja Brian?" Danny asked. He'd cleaned his plate by now, unquestioningly eating every bit of food the robot fed him. He'd been good, not fussing or crying.

"Yes, dear. Have some of your juice while Nanny cleans up," the bot instructed.

Danny glanced at the blue sippy cup which was still sitting in the cupholder. He wanted to fight it, but he didn't want to give the robot a reason to deny Ninja Brian medical treatment. Danny hesitantly took the sippy cup and latched onto its soft nipple to drink.

The robot grinned at him. Even as it cleaned up, it kept glancing toward Danny to make sure he was having his juice as instructed, and Danny was too cowardly to do anything but drink. He drank the entire thing before the robot finished its work.

"Good boy," Nanny praised. Extending its robot arm across the kitchen, it ruffled Danny's hair, then grabbed his blue cup to quickly refill it. Beaming, the bot handed it back once again full of sweet juice.

Danny took it without the robot even needing to ask.

Nanny proudly smiled at Danny and finally grabbed him to lift him out of the chair. Danny couldn't even let himself feel any relief because the bot was immediately cupping his bottom to wordlessly check if he'd used the diaper he was still unfortunately wearing. But Danny didn't fight, or cry. His brain was going quiet...he wanted do anything to show resistance, but he couldn't.

The robot set Danny down in the living room by a stack of baby blocks and stuffed toys that Danny had not noticed before. "These are for me?"

"Yes, dear. You have fun while Nanny checks on Ninja Brian, yes?"

Danny nodded his head yes, giving a tiny smile. Even in this situation, he managed to be excited that Ninja Brian was going to receive proper medical attention. So, he obeyed, and sat there with a sippy cup, stacking blocks. 

When Nanny left, he didn't even think of running.

~

The Nanny bot walked, humming softly to itself. Its mechanical voice echoed down the hall as it opened the bathroom door. Nanny's green eyes glowed and flashed as it scanned Ninja Brian who was still floating peacefully in the bathtub.

The bot curiously tilted its head as it processed the report.

Oh.

"Fully healed already. Perfect skeleton, organs in place and fully functional, not even a cut or bruise," the bot mumbled to itself. It knelt at the edge of the bathtub and unplugged the cool water, ready to run hot water again and then-

The bot froze as a hand grabbed its wrist and blue eyes popped open.

"Ninja Brian." The bot gave its award winning smile. "Good morning."

Ninja Brian blinked and gave the bot a groggy glare.

~

Danny heard the sound of water splashing, and he looked up quickly from the couple blocks he'd stacked out of boredom. The sound of a hard thump made him flinch, knocking over his blocks as he did. A few more large bumps and then there was silence.

Danny felt fear knot in his stomach. That was fighting. That had to be fighting, right? That means...

Danny quickly stood up. He stepped on a block but didn't register the pain. He ran to the bathroom, his only thought being get to Ninja Brian. Help Ninja Brian.

He threw open the bathroom door and brown eyes met blue ones.

"Ninja Brian..." Danny gave the ninja a small smile, ignoring the confused look Brian was giving him. He finally took in the scene, noticing for the first time that the Nanny bot had its arms around Ninja Brian. It was holding him up. Brian must have been trying to get it to let him go. If he'd been at full strength, the robot would have been destroyed by now, no doubt.

"Get away from him," Danny growled at the thing. He took an angry step foward. "D-don't fucking touch him."

"Daniel, Nanny can't deal with another tantrum, right now. Ninja Brian is extremely hungry and must be fed a proper breakfast."

Ninja Brian looked between the two beings. He gave a baffled blink before he tried again to escape the robot's hold. He managed to worm away, kicking the thing in the stomach so it stumbled back and let him go. The robot hit the wall, creating the same exact thump Danny had heard before. The ninja didn't have time to prepare a counter before Danny attacked him with a hug.

"Brian! Fuck, Ninja Brian I missed you! I missed you so much!" Brian, in his tired confusion, shoved Danny off of him. He didn't know what was going on, but it was all too much. And now the nanny robot was on its feet again. Ninja Brian didn't get the chance to attack before Danny charged it, punching it hard enough that it stumbled back into the empty bathtub.

"Fucking take that!" Danny whooped. He couldn't cheer for much longer, though. 

Suddenly, as the robot stood from the bathtub, an extra set of arms extended from somewhere on its body. It let its arms shoot out, waving like snakes as each pair grabbed one of the members of Ninja Sex Party.

Danny and Ninja Brian were quickly lifted into the air, held so far from the robot that they could not land a punch on it. Danny felt that disgustingly familiar quietness in his brain as the bot squeezed him under his armpits. "Daniel," the bot spoke in a calm, collected manner, "I am surprised you're behaving this way. You were being such a good boy moments before. Are you simply wet?"

The bot suddenly grew a fifth arm. Danny kicked and flailed as it snaked its way between his legs to feel the diaper he was still wearing under his clothing. "N-no! I didn't piss myself, asshole!" He hissed. He gave a soft cry of embarrassment and kept his eyes on the wall, unable to look at Ninja Brian. "Don't touch me!"

"Hmm, you are being quite fussy right now, dear. I believe it is nap time for you. Say goodbye to Ninja Brian, you will be put to bed very shortly."

Danny blushed to the tip of his ears and again felt tears collect in his eyes. He tried again to kick the robot, but he wasn't close enough; he couldn't manage. He huffed and sobbed hard as he continued desperately struggling. He was trying hard to keep from crying like this in front of Ninja Brian, but he couldn't hold it in. His last bit of hope had been ripped away as soon at the robot was able to touch him again.

Ninja Brian watched Danny and felt pure hatred flood his heart. His body was rigid as he hung there in the robot's grasp. The thing disregarded Danny's anger and turned to Ninja Brian instead. There were a few moments of silence between them, where the two simply examined the other, before the robot spoke.

"I thought you were the adult in this situation, but it seems that you are prone to tantrums as well."

Ninja Brian's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the robot's words. He flicked the bot off just in case the incredulous look he gave it wasn't enough. The robot only sighed. Ninja Brian watched it pull Danny closer to set him on its hip and begin to bounce him. As if he were a toddler.

Brian suddenly felt sick.

"Very well, then. Daniel is going down for a nap while Nanny feeds you, little ninja. You will also have nap time as well when you are full. You are quite exhausted and sore currently, are you not?"

Ninja Brian suddenly felt the ache of fatigue in his muscles. He shook his head, however, and gripped the robot's arm tightly. He was just strong enough to slightly dent the metal as grasped it, an obvious threat. The robot didn't seem to notice or simply did not care. It examined Ninja Brian silently before setting him on his feet.

"I know you are lying, little ninja," it said curtly, "come and have your breakfast." It still gripped Ninja Brian's hand in its own and, as it left the bathroom, it dragged Ninja Brian behind him. From where he was being forced along, Ninja Brian had a clear view of Danny's face. His companion wasn't in tears, not anymore. He seemed to have accepted his fate, and he rested his head on the robot's shoulders as he clung to it, his eyes watching Ninja Brian with an unrecognizable emotion in them.

The Nanny bot rocked Danny, swaying gentle and meticulously back and forth as it hummed softly. Its extra set of hands rubbed Danny's back. Danny found no matter how much he wanted to fight exhaustion, the touch of the robot after the emotional roller coaster his day was could lull him to sleep so easily. He watched Ninja Brian as he unsuccessfully fought his fatigue, so many emotions in his eyes. He felt sleepy, and guilty for ever putting he and Ninja Brian in this situation, and...happy that he was no longer going through this alone (as selfish as that made him feel), and so many other feelings that were pushed away by the quiet hum in his mind that was turning it into a soft moldable goo. Danny was barely awake when they reached the kitchen again.

Ninja Brian looked around and gave another blink of disbelief when he saw the blue highchair. His first thought was that he was not being put in that thing, even if he needed to fight to the death. Nanny seemed to know that somehow, because it said, "Come, now, little ninja. You may sit in your own chair and feed yourself, unless you make a mess. Which Nanny trusts you not to do." The robot once again extended a fifth arm to pull out a chair for Ninja Brian before letting it disappear inside itself again. It touched Ninja Brian's hair and the ninja flinched back, again taking a fighting stance, though he had no energy to swing.

This time, the robot seemed to recognize the ninja's discontent and it quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry, dear! Does that make you uncomfortable? Nanny promises it will not touch you in that way again." The robot smiled softly before pointing to the chair it'd grabbed for Brian. "Please, sit now, little ninja. You are safe from harm with me."

Brian glared at the robot, but he knew that was all he could do for now. His body was exhausted, it needed to be well kept for at least a full twenty-four hours before he could return to his normal physique and strength. He could do nothing but obey the robot or risk another death trying to deny it, and then he would be putting Danny in danger as well. There was no telling what type of disasters could arise while they were unconscious if they both needed severe regenerating, and dying to only return to the current problem would do nothing to solve it. He _had to obey_ , and he hated that.

"Thank you, dear." Nanny grinned as Brian sat down, even though he stared at it with poison in his gaze. "Now that little Daniel is sleeping" -and that was somehow true. Danny had fallen asleep right there in the robot's arms. He was snoring softly as the bot spoke, his face tucked into the robot's neck- "Nanny will go set him in bed and grab you some clothes. When I return, I will begin a lunch large enough to satisfy you and the little one."

Ninja Brian frowned tightly, studying the robot carefully. What made it determine that Dan needed to treated like an infant but he could have a little more freedom, he wondered. Not that he was at all complaining. He wondered how much faith the robot really had in him. He slowly stood up, staring directly at Danny's sleeping figure. He held his arms out for Danny, not asking, but demanding the robot hand him over. And surprisingly, the bot did without a fight.

"I suppose you may put him in bed and dress yourself afterwards," the bot said as Brian adjusted to Danny's weight. Ninja Brian would never admit it, but he stumbled as he tried to balance Danny in his arms. His exhausted body ached and groaned.

"Hmmm...you aren't holdng him correctly, I'm afraid." The robot frowned softly as Ninja Brian adjusted Danny's weight in his arms. He was holding Danny bridal style for many reasons. The idea of holding him the same way the robot did, like an infant, made Ninja Brian feel odd. Slightly uncomfortable, even. But the robot would not allow it any other way apparently, because it was reaching out to take Danny again. "Nevermind that, I will take him."

Ninja Brian jerked Danny's sleeping form away from the bot's reach. Danny mumbled unhappily in his sleep, shifting in Ninja Brian's arms. That seemed to piss the robot off.

"You are waking him," the bot said, its voice low and meticulous. It reached out for Danny again, but Ninja Brian didn't fear this thing. He again jerked Danny away and glared back at the Nanny Bot, holding Danny tighter against himself in case he needed to begin kick boxing. But the robot realized it would not deter Ninja Brian, and it gave a big mechanical sigh.

"Fine. At least hold him correctly. If you were to put him like this-" the extra set out arms returned. Two hands held Ninja Brian in place while two others adjusted Danny so he was seated on Ninja Brian's hip "-then he would be more comfortable and it would put less weight in your already sore arms. See? Much better." The Nanny bot smiled its smile again as Ninja Brian glared at it. But, the robot was right. There was something more comfortable about this position, but also...something more intimate. Ninja Brian hugged Danny even closer, rubbing his back as he guarded him from the robot, and he felt like a protector again.

Did Ninja Brian enjoy holding Danny like this? That was a hard maybe.

Still glaring at the robot, Ninja Brian began to walk backwards to bring Danny to his room.

"Make sure he is comfortable; neither of us want him to wake up fussing because he slept an odd way!" The robot called to Ninja Brian before turning to the stove and putting on an apron Ninja Brian had never seen before in his life.

Brian flipped off the robot's back.

~

As Ninja Brian carried Danny to his bedroom, Dan seemed to fold into him. Danny's sleeping body naturally fit itself against Ninja Brian, so his nose was nuzzled into Brian's throat and his long legs were wound tightly around Brian's middle. It's as if Danny knew even in his sleep that it was Ninja Brian holding him. Though the walk to the bedroom was short, Ninja Brian found himself petting Danny's hair by the time they reached his door.

He entered inside, still moving backwards, and kicked the door closed behind himself. He moved over the bed to gently lay Danny down. Ninja Brian pet his hair one last time before glancing around hurriedly. He found what he was looking for under the pillows; Danny's phone. Ninja Brian quickly grabbed it and sat down at the end of the bed. He found Mortemer's number and hurriedly hit dial.

"Hello? Danny?" Came Morty's sweet voice. Deep down inside, Brian felt some warmth hearing her speak again. She and her husband Egoraptor were he and Danny's closest friends, and Ninja Brian genuinely liked their company.

"Hello?" Mortemer called again after receiving no response. Ninja Brian could hear her set the phone down. There was a bit of annoyance in her voice now. "Danny, did you butt dial me? You've got like five seconds to talk before I hang up."

Ninja Brian frowned. That wasn't good. The thing about only being able to communicate telepathically is that it didn't quite work over the phone. Suddenly getting a bright idea, Ninja Brian glanced over at Danny's sleeping figure and nearly pounced on him.

"Wh-wha-!?" Danny yelped but Ninja Brian slapped a hand over his mouth quickly. Danny's sleepy panic melted away immediately when he realized it was only the familiar ninja. His eyes turned soft and trusting. "N-Ninja Brian? What's going on. Is the robot still here?" He whispered, his voice slow and groggy.

Brian nodded. He held his hand up, signifying that he wasn't going to explain anymore, before he shoved the phone into Danny's hands hurriedly.

"H-huh?"

"Seriously, Danny? I'm going to hang up now man..." Morty could he faintly heard through the cell. Danny's face slowly lit up with a big smile when he realized, and he immediately pressed the phone to his ear. "O-oh, okay. Fuck, why didn't I think to do this," he murmured to himself. And then, "Mortemer? Fuck, Morty you and Ego need to get here now!" He whispered.

"What? Danny is that you? What's going on?" Mortemer spoke in a soft, worried voice and pressed the phone tighter to her ear as if it would allow her to hear Danny clearer.

"Ninja Brian's back," Danny whispered proudly, "b-but that fucking robot. It...it's out of its mind. And Ninja Brian's too sore to really do anything about it right now and I-I can't do anything to stop it either. It stole my fucking bass! Just, please. Please guys come over as soon as you can."

"O-oh, of course. Of course, we'll be there soon. What is the robot doing?"

Danny blushed at the question. He opened his mouth to answer, but found he was too embarrassed to force out the words. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke. "...J-just trust me, Morty; it's awful. You guys have to help us."

Mortemer only gave one curt hum of affirmation before suddenly hanging up. Danny set the phone down beside himself and gave a sigh of relief. "They're coming," he told Ninja Brian, giving him a wobbly smile. 

Ninja Brian gave Danny a proud thumbs up in return and began to move towards the door. After all this time, the ninja was still naked and his face was bare. He hated this feeling. He needed to fetch a mask at the very least to feel whole again.

"W-wait! Ninja Brian where are you going?" Brian turned around to face Danny, and his blue eyes met panicked, disturbed brown ones. Ninja Brian pursed his lips before backing away from the door. He gestured to his face, and Danny understood because of course he did.

"O-oh. But. B-but wh-what if it c-comes to check o-on m-m-me?" Danny's voice shook pathetically. It took Ninja Brian a few moments to realize his partner was crying. He couldn't believe Danny was that frightened. The Danny Sexbang, his partner in crime since what felt like the beginning of his existence. He felt anger boil under his skin, and he clenched his fist so hard that his nails dug into his palms, so they bled. Danny recognized the telltale signs of Ninja Brian's rage and he shrunk back in fear, expecting to be stabbed, throttled or torn into, but the ninja did none of those things. Ninja Brian surprised them both by sitting down on the bed and grabbed Danny for a warm hug.

Ninja Brian's hold was much tighter than neccessary, and when hugging Danny, his body was stiff and lifeless. It was apparent the ninja had never shown anyone this kind of affection on this level before, but Danny found he couldn't care less. This was perfect. Ninja Brian's cold, unwelcoming concern felt like home. Danny nuzzled closer to the ninja, all hesitancy gone. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Ninja Brian's neck, complete conscious this time, and his tears fell, wetting the skin there. "Br-Bri? I hate it," Danny whispered. He was crying but his words lacked fear or sorrow. He was crying with rage, it seemed.

Ninja Brian nodded in agreement. He hated the thing, too. The ninja pet Danny's hair, feeling his thin body shake with anger in his hold. Danny was seriously pissed. Ninja Brian had also never seen his partner this angry before.

"I-it...I don't know what it did to me, but I...I didn't feel like myself. I listened to it even th-though..." Danny trailed off and bit his lip as he held in a sigh. He had so many things he wanted to say, but it was so difficult to get them out in just the right way. Danny tried to concentrate on Ninja Brian's hand on his back as he tried again to explain, more for his own sake than Ninja Brian's.

"It feels so quiet in my head when the robot does stuff to me," Danny whispered. "I-it makes me feel like I can't fight back. Like I _should_ be put in highchairs and shit..."

Ninja Brian could feel Danny's tears run down his shoulder. He nearly began to shake with new found rage himself. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Danny somehow, adjusting his hold on his waist. When he did, over Danny's shoulder he noticed it there. The obvious, rather large bulge it created was...so uncomfortable to look at, but Ninja Brian couldn't draw his eyes away from the silhouette of the diaper he knew Danny was wearing.

It seemed like Danny had somehow forgotten it was there, which made Ninja Brian wonder how it felt to be in one. He rubbed Danny's back and let his hand sink slightly lower to where his diaper began to swell. If Danny noticed he didn't say anything.

Danny only clung even tighter to his ninja. Ninja Brian didn't have the gull to pull away. The way Danny let himself be held and held Ninja Brian back, made Ninja Brian think he somehow needed it. Danny needed his touch right then, he was sure of it. And it was his job to provide it, then.

"Hey, Bri?" Danny called in a soft voice. It was slightly muffled into Ninja Brian's neck. Ninja Brian patted his back to signal that he was listening.

"You can touch it, y'know? The diaper...it's okay that you want to."

Ninja Brian raised his eyebrows in surprise, but other than that, was unfazed. He almost wanted to deny because it was obvious the diaper was a huge issue for Danny, but Ninja Brian's nagging curiousity won him over. Again, Ninja Brian let his hand snake lower - this time much more hesitantly - until he was cupping the soft, thick material of the diaper. He continued to rub Danny's back with one hand, but now the other was holding onto his...his diaper. And well, Danny seemed to like it. He gave a soft little noise as Brian squeezed the diaper again, even though he wasn't actually touching Danny, just the thick cotton.

Danny melted even more in Brian's arms however, and his hand rested on Brian's chest to toy with the chest hairs there. "It...it feels so weird," he murmured, but Ninja Brian could tell he didn't mean that in a bad way. He moved his hand from the seat of the diaper and slowly snaked it around to rest it on the crotch. The diaper was so thick that the ninja couldn't even feel Danny's cock under all the layers of cotton.

He gave a small squeeze, but Danny was so relaxed and quiet he wasn't even sure if he'd felt it or not. So the ninja pulled his hand away from the diaper and instead began to pet Danny's hair.

Danny pulled away then. Wiping his teary eyes, he gave Ninja Brian a teasing smile. "What, do you want one, too? I'm sure that fucking freaky robot would be happy to force you into one," he joked bitterly.

Ninja Brian narrowed his eyes, but Danny continued in his teasing as he stood up and began to undress. "If you like the diapers so much, you should have been awake for when that robot...held me down and...I was really scared of it, y'know? I haven't felt really scared of something in...in ever. I've never..." Danny trailed off. His hands hung by his side sadly as he stopped removing his onesie. Ninja Brian finally saw the pain in Danny's eyes that he'd masked with teasing and jokes. Danny was possibly - probably - truly traumatized by all this, and that just made Ninja Brian even angrier.

He set his hand on Danny's. He knew they were thinking the same thing. _I can't wait to destroy it, too._

Danny gave a faint smile at that. "Let's fucking run it over with our time machine-space ship."

_Let's dismantle it down to the last bolt and shoot each peice respective directions into space._

Danny giggled. "That sounds awesome. But it doesn't deserve that much effort. Let's just fucking rebox it and throw it and that stupid highchair off the Brooklyn Bridge."

Ninja Brian nodded. He set his hand on Danny's shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. It was a promise and they both knew it. Danny grinned and began to undress himself again. Sure this sick nightmare would be over soon, Danny tossed the onesie on the bed and ripped off his diaper with fever and disgust. He dropped it on the floor just as Ninja Brian reached the door again.

The ninja opened it and was almost surprised to find nothing but an empty, quiet hallway on the other side. Suspiciously, Ninja Brian silently sauntered down the hall. He could hear the robot humming in the kitchen and the sounds of food sizzling in a pan, but the quietness of the house still felt wrong.

Brian almost wanted to turn back to make sure Danny was okay, but in a hasty, heat-of-the-moment decision, he instead used his faster than light speed to reach his bedroom, get dressed completely, and then appear in the kitchen. He stood silently behind the robot, but his body ached. Moving that quickly left him the Ninja Brian equivalent of winded. He needed to sit down and he knew it. He moved cautiously toward the robot which was still cooking and somehow, didn't seem suspicious of Brian at all. 

"Hello, Ninja Brian!" The robot greeted him without turning around at all. Ninja Brian only continued to stare at it stiffly as he walked towards the table. "How is the little one, dear? Is he still asleep?"

Ninja Brian walked around into the robot's line of sight, taking careful and hesitant steps. He gave Nanny a curt nod. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the air.

"That's swell." The robot smiled and finally looked at Ninja Brian. The Nanny bot never ceased smiling. It set its hand on Ninja Brian's shoulder. "Now that you're dressed, is it a bit too warm in here? Would you like Nanny to turn the heat down?"

Ninja Brian shrugged off its hand. He was unable to feel temperature; he didn't care. The robot didn't mind his hostility, however. "Well, how about you take a seat? Lunch is nearly done, Ninja Brian. Your tummy must be growling like a angry little puppy." Teasingly, Nanny reached down to tickle Ninja Brian's stomach. Making a face of disgust at the robot's awful babyish speaking, the ninja slapped its hand away immediately. Had he been at full strength, it would have been enough to snap its hand off, but now it was only enough to draw a condescending giggle from the bot.

Ninja Brian scowled hard under his mask as he took a seat. Ninja Brian gave a silent sigh of relief. Taking the load off his feet felt so nice. The room seemed to settle around him as he rested.

"Thank you, Ninja Brian. Now I shall ask you what you want on your plate, and when I do, you may nod or shake your head to communicate," The Nanny bot announced as it turned off the stove. Ninja Brian, furious, watched it materialize kitchen mits from seemingly no where and put them on as it began to hum a lullabye again. The ninja did not want to scream that he was fluent in thirty different languages including many different kind of sign language in response to the robot's condescending words. Nor did Brian want to explain that he could communicate telepathically or even speak if he truly wanted to. No, all Ninja Brian wanted was the kill the robot. To destroy it. The way it traumatized Danny and now was treating Ninja Brian like he didn't have six PhDs made Ninja Brian shake with rage. He could feel the strain it had on his muscles, however. He knew he couldn't keep in his anger or he'd collapse as he over worked his own body. But he couldn't control it. He glared at the robot, feeling his usual eye lazers release pathetic sparks but not shoot. He just didn't have the strength.

"Okay, dear. Would you like chicken?" Nanny chirped, turning to face Ninja Brian.

Ninja Brian shrugged angrily at the robot's question. He told himself he had to calm down, even as the robot's unsufferable voice seemed to make things worst. But finally, finally he reluctantly got himself under control. He let himself lean forward on the table tiredly, thinking of Danny. He just had to keep things from escalating until Mortemer and Egoraptor came to help them, he reminded himself.

Nanny gave Ninja Brian a nice big piece of chicken. The robot was emoting obvious concern. "Aww, look how tired you are. You are definitely going down for a nap after you finish this plate. Now, would you like sweet potatoes?"

Ninja Brian's jaw clenched in anger as he gave a tense nod.

Nanny added the vegetables and continued to stack food on the plate, no longer asking Ninja Brian for his opinion on which dish he wanted. When the plate was finally set in front of him, it was stacked with vegetables, meats, and a side of sliced mango squares. Nanny patted Ninja Brian's shoulder worriedly and held a fork out to him. "This will get your energy up, little ninja. You eat as much as you can."

Ninja Brian scowled at its instruction. He didn't take the fork, waiting until the robot set it on the table to pick it back up. He didn't want to eat anything the crazy fucking thing made, but the food smelled delicious and his insides ached when he got a whiff. There was no denying he was hungry to the point of starvation.

The ninja scooped up some sweet potatoes on a fork and ate it through his mask. Nanny looked confused, but somehow proud as well.

"Good boy!" The robot cooed. It patted Ninja Brian's shoulder (which made him slap its hand away again) then began to clean the kitchen as Ninja Brian reluctantly ate his meal. Ninja Brian felt a hunger he'd never experienced before as he ate. He'd never experienced regeneration on such a scale, it was never more than a cut or bruise which would immediately heal. Regenerating his whole body was exhausting. It look every once of energy in him and left him with an overpowering need to replenish it. Ninja Brian somehow scarfed down the entirety of the meal Nanny had fixed him, even though it was massive amount of food. He couldn't have finished in any other situation.

When Brian was finally done, at least thirty minutes had passed. The whole time, the Nanny robot was simply watching him eat from across the kitchen, sneaking glances at him as it did the dishes. Ninja Brian readily stared back. It felt like the two hadn't broken eye contact that entire time, both of them analyzing the other. But that couldn't last. As Ninja Brian leaned back in his chair, feeling the heavy meal settle in his stomach, the robot finally looked away from him. It hummed as it did the dishes, that slow, melodious lullabye that'd put Danny to sleep. And, without even knowing it, Ninja Brian's eyes began to droop.

Nanny finished the dishes at it finished its lullabye. It shut off the water, and when it turned to face Ninja Brian once more, he was nearly asleep in his chair. He was still glaring at it, but he could hardly keep his eyes open. The Nanny bot gave a small giggle as it reached out for him.

"You are sleepy. Let Nanny put you to bed," it cooed. Ninja Brian lifted his arms to slap the robot's hands away, but found he barely had the strength for that. He could do nothing as the robot lifted him under his armpits. "Come, stand up, little ninja. I know you can do it," the robot cooed. It set Ninja Brian down on his feet and gripped his shoulder as it began to lead him down the hall. Ninja Brian followed sluggishly. He had to lean against the robot or he would have collapsed from exhaustion.

Somehow, he managed to reach his bedroom. He pushed against the robot as he got to the door, trying to shove it away so he could let himself inside. But, just then, there was a loud thump that shocked Ninja Brian awake again. He tensed up and glanced at the robot in panic, but he didn't relax even though the bot was still simply smiling.

"Oh. Daniel must be awake." Nanny grinned. "Let me put you to bed, then I shall-"

Brian shook his head hurriedly. He pushed the robot away as it tired to grab for him, and rushed to stand in front of Danny's door. He didn't want the robot alone with Danny. He couldn't allow that to happen again. He gave a weak glare as Nanny approached.

"Aww, little ninja, it is okay. Nanny simply wants to make sure Daniel is okay. It sounds like he may have fallen out of bed, dear." Ninja Brian tried to block Nanny's hand as it reached for the door knob, but he was shocked when the robot simply grabbed his wrist with its spare hand and moved him aside. He was too weak to fight it, and the realization of that slowly drained the bit of adrenaline he was fighting with and replace it with hopelessness. Ninja Brian watched the robot open the door with half lidded eyes. He felt like he would pass out, but he pushed on, following the robot inside.

There, beside the bed, Danny stood. He watched in fear as Nanny began to scan his body, looking him up and down as its green eyes flickered and changed.

"...N-Ninja Brian?" He asked, confused. He finally let his gaze land on Ninja Brian, and when he did, he saw how worn down he was. He'd never seen Ninja Brian tired ever and he thought, for sure, the robot did something. It had to have been Nanny. He looked back at the robot with anger in his eyes, but his rage was smothered by fear when he saw Nanny was giving him the same angry gaze. The robot had never shown him genuine rage this entire time and now that it had, that only heightened Danny's fear of it. But he couldn't run away from it, not when Ninja Brian was in that state.

"Wh-what did you do to Brian?" Danny tried to sound angry, but his voice quivered. He reached out a hand as Ninja Brian reached for him. Brian tried to run towards him, but he was easily stopped by Nanny as it held a hand in front of his chest. Brian was too weak to even push it away. Danny watched in fear as Ninja Brian slumped back against the wall tiredly and Nanny stalked towards him.

"Daniel," the robot started, and its voice came out a metallic growl, "you are out of your diaper."

Danny took a step back. He frowned and felt tears prick to his eyes again. "Y-yeah. I...I don't n-need-" he began to explain, but Nanny shook its head once and he snapped his mouth shut. He continued to slide back in fear before his back hit the solid wall. He was trapped.

"Do not talk back to Nanny. This is a very serious situation," the Nanny bot frowned. It stepped closer to Dan, keeping him from running. "You've been very naughty to removed your diaper without permission from an adult. Naughty babies must receive spankings, dear."

Danny cried out as the robot grabbed his wrist. He struggled against it, but his strength had left his body. He was forced easily onto his own bed and then the robot began grabbing for his clothes, pulling and tugging at the spandex suit.

Danny was naked again before he even realized what was going on. He cried out again as the robot turned him onto his stomach. His struggles were completely discarded, not strong enough for Nanny to even acknowledge.

"Shh, it will be okay. Hold still or Nanny will grant you one extra spanking for each minute you strug-" The robot was interrupted as Brian suddenly slammed it into the wall. But that was the last of his strength. Brian's knees wobbled and gave out as the robot dusted the debre from the dry wall off of itself and wormed out of the hole Brian had punched it into. It frowned at Ninja Brian as he passed out right there and fell limp to the floor.

Danny ran. He was out the door quickly, running as fast as he could. He needed his bass. His bass would end this mess. He made hurried stops to search for it as he ran to find a hiding place as well. He was terrified, naked, shaken. He just needed this all to stop. He could hear Nanny's mechanical footsteps as he bolted and, finally, ended up in the dojo. He searched for somewhere to hide and realized there was no where. No where for him to go either. The dojo was not connected to another room and he couldn't just dart pass Nanny once it entered. Trapped; he was trapp-

"Danny!"

"Mortemer?" Danny turned around and felt himself tear up again as he saw, there in the doorway, Morty, not that dumb fucking robot. He gasped, but then the realization set in, and he could do nothing but grin. Opening his arms wide, he ran to Morty for a bone crushing hug. "Mortemer!"

Morty hugged back readily. She rubbed Danny's back with a happy hum then pulled away to gesture into the hall. "We just got here! We're handling the situation," she announced in a pleasant, calm voice. When he listened, Danny could hear the familiar grunts and thuds of a fight.

"That's Ego?"

"Yep! Sorry to get here so late, we uh... got asked to take a survey on the way over. We honestly thought it'd take less time." Morty ran a hand through her hair as she gave an apologetic smile. 

Danny shrugged. He wrapped his arms around her for another hug. "Whatever! You're here now, right?" He felt more tears collect in his eyes but wiped them away before they had the chance to fall.

"Why are you naked, man?" Morty asked, fondly ruffling Danny's hair.

"Don't wanna talk about it. C'mon, we have to get to Ninja Brian."

Danny hesitantly moved to the door. The sound of Egoraptor's fighting shouts kept his fear at bay. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open and running out without looking, heading straight for the bedrooms. He bolted past Egoraptor as he was in the motion of punching Nanny. Time seemed to slow as, while Nanny was flying back from the force of the hit, his and the robot's eyes met.

Danny flipped it off and smirked.

He stopped in front of his own bedroom door, which was still open. He could see Nanny had moved Ninja Brian, he was now laying down in bed, peacefully sleeping. Danny let out a content sigh as he touched the ninja's forehead. He dropped down beside the bed, unable to stop himself from pressed his forehead against Ninja Brian's. His hand rested on Brian's chest as he felt for his heart. Danny's own heart skipped in joy as he felt Ninja Brian's beat.

"Good, good," Danny hummed happily, more to himself than anything. He stood up hurriedly and grabbed a kimono as he bolted out of his bedroom. He wrapped it around himself loosely, securing it with a weak knot.

He began the search for his bass.

The clever robot had hidden it from him, no doubt, but he was sure it hadn't moved it to far. Danny looked first in the bathroom, then Ninja Brian's bedroom. He doubted it was hidden in the dojo, that was simply too on the nose. And that left the kitchen. The kitchen, where the robot had spent most of its time.

"Of course," Danny mumbled to himself as he bolted to the kitchen. He opened the cabinets under the sink and there was his bass, hidden in the dark in the perfect spot for Nanny to be able to constantly guard it.

"Aww, I'm so sorry I let her take you, Katie," Danny whispered to his weapon as he pulled it out from under the sink. He kissed the neck of the guitar a couple times before throwing it over himself. He felt a surge of power and could do nothing but sign in relief as he and his bass were one again. "Let's fucking do this," he cheered under his breath as he turned and ran back into the living room.

There was type of standoff between Nanny, Ego, and Morty. The three seemed to just be staring at each other, daring someone to strike. Lucky for them, Danny was angry. Very angry.

"Hey, Nanny!" He shouted from the door way. He swung his bass around in front of him and, pissed, punched the guitar pick down on the strings. A surge of energy burst out from him in all directions, blowing the Nanny bot back into the wall just as it turned to look at him. Nanny's green eyes flashed with fear when it saw Danny. It could understand only that he was upset and dangerous, though it didn't really comprehend what it'd done to earn his rage. The robot cowered as Danny hit another note, creating actual heat in the room from the force of the music, before he began to play. And play hard.

Danny played a song that was violent, shakey, and loud. He played like he'd never before, stroking each string with every muscle in his tired but outraged body. He made no mistake, playing his melody of hatred with exceptional accuracy. The house began to faintly shake as he strummed and gained more and more energy.

Understanding the bass's power, Ego and Morty crouched behind furniture for cover. As the music overtook Danny's body and he was lifted onto the air, his body vibrated at the same beat of the tune, his heart mocked the song's rhythm.

Danny was charged and Nanny could not escape.

Danny struck a final high note. His own floating, musically possessed body recoiled at the amount of raw energy the final few bars of song radiated in one huge blast. The energy shook the house, the walls cracked and crumbled, the bathtub shattered, the kitchen sink busted a pipe to spew water into the air, and Nanny's fucking head exploded. A mess of plastic pieces and computer chips flew and clattered against the wall as the robot collapsed.

Danny's body drifted down as the last note of the solo echoed distantly. He landed on his knees and panted harshly. His muscles ached, but he could hardly feel it. Pure relief washed over his body.

"Danny!?" Egoraptor called as he jumped from behind the couch. He ran to Dan skid to a stop in front of him on his knees. "Fuck, dude that was awesome! Are you okay?"

Danny wasn't listening. He kept his eyes on Nanny, his lips twitching into a smirk. Danny forced himself to his feet. His knees wobbled as he settled on them and hobbled towards the robot's headless frame. He stared at it for a moment, distantly hearing Egoraptor talking to him but still not processing a word. The air settled around Danny and Nanny.

And then Danny kicked the robot. Hard.

"Fuck you, you fucking stupid mechanical bitch!" He shouted, kicking it again. His foot ached, but he didn't stop. He stomped on the metal hard, kicked it in the side, and then wrestled his bass from around his back into his hands. He raised it, ready to slam it down onto Nanny's lifeless body, but then two arms were grabbing him, wrestling his guitar from him.

"Danny, stop it! You're going to break your guitar!" Morty shouted. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him steady. Danny didn't even fight it. He went limp and melted into Morty's arms as Egoraptor took his bass from him.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." He assured as he caught his breath. He gave a small, weak smile and then began to laugh. It bubbled suddenly out of his chest. He found he couldn't hold it in. He laughed maniacally, letting it overtake his body, letting his shoulders shake with relief. He watched the robot's body with a crooked smile and then stood on his own, wiping his wet eyes. "Thanks, guys," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around Morty, and then Ego, giving them both tight, loving hugs. "You guys rock."

"Hey, no problem, buddy," Egoraptor grinned and rubbed Danny's back. "You want us to get rid of this for you?" He gestured to Nanny.

Danny glanced at it again and shook his head slowly, his smile growing wider. "No, no. Me and Ninja Brian will take care of it."

~

Resting on the railing, Danny watched the setting sun twinkle along the water of the East River. He glanced over his shoulder just as Ninja Brian walked over, carrying both the robot's limp body, the blue highchair, and the bag of shit it got Danny above his head. Danny took the highchair and bag as Brian handed it over, but the heavy items slipped from his fingers and landed with a thud on the cement ground. Danny laughed softly.

"Can't wait to chuck this in."

Ninja Brian nodded in agreement. He glanced up at the robot he was carrying and then back at Danny, an offering.

"No, thanks, it's all yours."

Danny brushed him off with a wave. He turned his eyes back to the sparkling water as Ninja Brian, in one smooth motion, flung Nanny's lifeless body into the water. Danny smiled as he watched it hit the water and quickly sink.

"Cool. My turn," he murmured. He gave a huff and then reached for the highchair. Groaning, he lifted it above his head and threw it over as well. He whistled as it fell down and frowned when it began to float, instead of sinking as well.

"What the hell," Danny grumbled. Ninja Brian gave him a hard glare in return. _It's wood._

"Oh yeah." Danny shrugged and grabbed the bag. This one, he threw over hard enough that it flew some few feet away from the others before plopping into the water.

He smiled at the sight and began to hum softly, but he stopped when he felt Ninja Brian set a hand on his back. He glanced up, making eye contact with him for a split second before shrugging and turning back to the water.

"I'm okay, buddy; I promise."

Ninja Brian didn't respond, but his hand on Danny's back began to rub in slow circles. Danny relaxed against it and smiled as the sun hit his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I seriously hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'd super appreciate any comments from y'all telling me about your opinions!
> 
> This story's sequel will feature consenual ABDL between Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang and will be much sweeter, purer, and sexier! So if that's something you'd be interested in, watch out for it. There will be an epilouge after the sequel as well.


End file.
